School of Trapped Souls
by Tricky-n Bloody Death
Summary: Chris Monta is forced to fight his fears when Silent Hill Highschool begins to show a little bit of its past, and guess what? It's not pretty. Please R&R.
1. The Nightmare Begins

**Proper Name: School of the Damned.  
**

**A Silent Hill Fan fiction**

**By: Tricky-n Bloody Death**

**Disclaimer: This is purely my story. All characters in this story are mine, and mine only. If there are any resemblances to characters of other fan fictions this is purely a coincidence, and I am sorry. I do not claim to own Silent Hill, I never will, but it is the place where this fan-fic takes place. I have only played one Silent Hill; so I do not know them very well, if this resembles one of the games a little to closely, please note that this is most likely a coincidence.**

**Chapter One:**

**Beginning of a Nightmare**

**Chris Monta pulled the cigarette from his lips and stuck it into the water of the bathroom sink, then through it in the trash. He slipped into one of the stalls and got up onto the toilet seat, clutching his knees up to his chin. He locked the stall just as someone walked into the bathroom, stopped at the sink, and coughed loudly. The footsteps shuffled to the stall next to him, and the person opened the door. He waited a few moments, and then almost sighed in relief as the person closed the stall door and sat down on the toilet. **

**He waited there for almost ten minutes, until finally the person left. He slipped off of the toilet and unlocked the door, stepping into the bathroom. He sighed with relief and walked calmly out of the bathroom. He ran a hand through his short black hair and then rubbed his temples. He soon arrived back at his classroom, and took a seat next to one of his buddies, George Claiger. Almost everyone in the class called him Gur for short, for he growled almost all the time when he was irritated. **

"**Why were you gone so long?" Gur said, slightly looking up from his Algebra textbook. **

"**I was almost caught by someone," Chris said, smiling slightly. "I barely managed not to screa-"**

"**Mr. Monta, is there a problem?" asked Chris' teacher, middle-aged man everyone called Mr. Bitch, because that's almost all he did. **

"**Uhh, there's no problem, Mr. Birtch." Chris replied, trying to look innocent. "I was just asking George what we're having for lunch today."**

"**Hmm, maybe you would like to ask the principle a question too?"**

**Chris blushed and replied, "Please sir, it was only a little question!"**

**Mr. Bitch looked at him and replied, "Very well, but if you step one more toe out of line, I'd say that detention looks a lot more common than your name on the honor roll."**

**_Isn't it already!_ He thought to himself. **

**The bell rang a few minutes later, and Chris began to make his way to the cafeteria.**

**"What a bastard," Lucy Jonson said, talking about Mr. Bitch. "I could barely hear you guys and I'm one row over! He's all the way at the front of the class-room. What a loser!"**

**Chris smiled at her, and continued to pick at his mashed potatoes. A rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning almost made him choke. He sat there for a while, thinking, and it slowly began to rain. **

**Chris wasn't too handsome, he was pretty cute though, or so Lucy said all the time. He had short black hair, he was about six feet tall, and he was pretty muscular for his age. A lot of people stereotyped him, but they didn't know what to call him. Punk, prep, jock. It didn't matter, to them; he was everything that a student didn't want to be. **

**_Something is so wrong!_ He thought to himself.**

"**Hey Chris, what's the matter?" Lucy said, smiling slightly. **

"**Have you ever had that feeling, that something is wrong? But you just can't put your finger on what it is? It's like you're on slow-motion the whole day."**

"**Yeah, I know what you mean, I usually get it after doing something mean, because then I feel…well…guilty, I guess you could say."**

**Chris thought about it for a moment. "Well, mine ain't guilt, that's for sure, it's closer to dementia." He thought about it for a little while longer. **

**A flash a lightning broke the sky in half, waking up Chris from his daydream. But he didn't just wake up, he-**

"**Jesus Chris! You jumped three feet into the freakin air!" Glen Rejin started to laugh, and was soon joined by Chris himself. **

**Their laughter was soon cut short though, as a loud scream filled the air. Chris turned his head towards the source. A girl a little bit older than him (he knew her) was spasming on the ground, a fresh puddle of blood lying next to her. "Oh my God!" someone in the crowd yelled. **

**_Silent Hill High school, this place is messed up!_ He thought to himself. The girl calmed and then screamed again, a bright stream of blood erupting from her mouth and nose…and something else. Large black tendrils shot from her mouth, grabbing one of the other students, and squeezing their neck until their head simply fell off onto the ground. The girl with the tendrils shooting from her mouth stood up, then she simply began attacking the students.**


	2. Lock and key

Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill in any way, but the characters I have created for this fic are purely mine.

**Chapter Two**

**Lock and Key**

**Chris did the thing he could do best at the moment, as close to the girl as he was (he was about ten feet away): he ran. He ran with the rush of students pouring out of the cafeteria, several students screaming as pain as the creature tortured them to death. Some of the students were heading the back doors, some of them to the front. He knew one thing, when the police arrived it was the place they came to first that he wanted to be, and he thought that would most likely be the front.**

**He nearly cried as he saw some of the students escaping out into the darkness and rain, he would rather be out there than with some psycho girl, that was for sure. He ran through the first set of doors and slammed into the others…falling to the ground. They were closed, and locked by the look of it, as several students were straining to open the doors. **

**His head felt groggy (he hit it when he fell) and he was dizzy, so he didn't see all of the students slipping through the doors into the main hall of the school, the doors closing. Lucy however-**

"**Chris! Chris!" she yelled, banging on the glass. He raised his eyes up to her and snapped back to reality.**

"**Lucy!" was all he could say as he rushed for the already closed doors. He pulled at them and tugged with all of his might, but they would not open. **

**A voice rang over the school microphone, "Silent Hill High Schools security system has been activated. De-activation requires a key card that the city officials carry. We have called the police office and they are on their way, please do not panic."**

**A loud thunder clash and a flash of thunder announced a power failure. All of the lights dimmed, the emergency lights didn't do anything. **

"**Chris, behind you, look out!" Chris turned and cried out as a little girl stepped out of the darkness, wielding a small axe in one hand, a teddy bear in the other. "Chris!" Lucy yelled again, pointing towards the corner, as a different girl carrying a butcher knife crawled from the shadows.**

**The little girls created a circle around him, their grim faces showing expressions of fear. Blood began to creep towards the group from the shadows, the little girls seeming to slip right into the puddle. A small circle of clean, clean floor was all he had, but a few small trickles slowly began to make their way towards him. Suddenly the blood rushed at him on the floor, and he fell right into the murky, warm fluid. It wasn't a puddle; it was a lake, a giant lake filled with blood. He struggled to get to the surface but it seemed like he couldn't he closed his eyes which were burning, and opened them again as pain ripped though his body. He could actually see, and what he did see may have been the last thing for him to see on this world: three little girls, wielding various instruments were slowly chopping into his flesh.**

**

* * *

**

"**Chris!" Lucy screamed one last time as Chris slipped below the surface of the blood. She pulled at the door and found it to open quite easily. The blood was already disappearing into the corners, and as she stepped into the small entrance, it was gone completely. **

"**What the hell was that?" Glen Rejin said, suddenly standing besides her. **

**She jumped and looked at her, her eyes full of tears. She grabbed his shirt and screamed, "What happened to Chris! What did you do!" She collapsed to the ground, whispering to herself. **

"**How the hell would I know!" Glen said, glaring at her. I just woke up in the janitors supply closet over there!" he said pointing to the closet just inside the school doors. "So what's this about Chris?" **

"**He's gone!" she screamed again, letting out a scream afterwards. "He just disappeared…into the darkness….." **

**Glen stared at her as if she had gone crazy. He shook his head and pulled at the door. "He probably went outside for some fresh air, see? If I could just get this damn door open!" he tugged at the door and shook his head. "It's locked! I can't believe it!"**

**He rushed for the other three doors in the front room and let a moan escape from his lips. "Now we're stuck in here, all goddamn night!"**

**Lucy sat up, suddenly brightening. "I saw a key to the front room in the cafeteria this morning, some of the lunch ladies were staying late, and the principle wanted them to lock up!"**

**Glen looked at her again. "…So, do you know the time or not? The automatic doors on the cafeteria lock themselves after five, they could be closed, and that cuts off our route to the kitchens…." **

"**It can't be long after twelve," she said, suddenly seeming much more enthusiastic than she had been a few moments ago. "Maybe your right, maybe he did go outside…" _Oh God, where are you Chris? If I didn't see it with my own eyes, I'd think I was crazy too. Now I have to pull this bullshit just so he doesn't think I'm crazy, just great…_**

"**Actually, it would be seven fifteen right about…..now…." he said, looking at the clock on the main office wall. "We won't be getting in there anytime soon…."**

**_But wait!_ Glen thought to himself. _The janitors were saying that when a storm knocks the power off, that the doors reset themselves when the power turns on, so all we have to do is wait a little bit! But first, I better not tell Lucy about that dream I just had about Chris, she's worried as it is._**

**

* * *

_  
_**

**This is my first fic, so lean with me a bit here. Hope you like it! Chapter Three will be up tomarrow...and yes, I know I am a horrible writer, but I like to take different things for spins, so...  
**


End file.
